


Collection of Towers

by OfMonstersAndWerewolves



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotions, F/F, Ficlet, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Occurs not too long after 7x22, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMonstersAndWerewolves/pseuds/OfMonstersAndWerewolves
Summary: The defeat of Wish!Rumple and the replacement of the hearts were still fresh in Alice's mind.But though the grief of past friends and the joy at the promise of a future with her papa are strong, the present offers a chance at quiet. And that's all she needs. At least for a little while.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Collection of Towers

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick little something I came up with in some free time I had. I've been trying to write some more of the next chapter of Happy Accidents, but I guess today my brain wanted me to do this instead.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

For the first time in Alice’s life, she could really – truly – relax. At least for a little while. At least for now.

No tower.

No curse on her papa’s heart.

No curse on _anyone!_

No Gothel.

No one else bent on destroying any more happy endings.

Struggle hadn’t vanished entirely, of course. It never truly would - or even could - disappear altogether, no matter how much anyone tried. Not for the realms, nor for herself. Rumple’s death had hit her hard, and she’d cried in her papa’s arms the first time she’d got the chance, the entire overwhelming situation almost striking her down in its intensity.

But they could get close to it. And that was surely worth fighting for.

Right now, it was just herself and her wonderful girlfriend, curled up on the bed, their bodies entwined together beneath the duvet, their arms holding the other as close as possible, not wanting to let go even for a single second.

One moment to last forever.

Snuggling with the one she loved.

She didn’t want to dwell on the past. She didn’t even want to bother with questions of the future. All that mattered was the here and now. 

Robin right beside her. Her papa cured. Everyone safe. A weight had surely been lifted, and it was a wonder she’d been able to function for so long with it heavy on her shoulders.

Life is a collection of towers.

Once again, one had fallen.

Once again, she was free.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> So yeah, as I mentioned, I'm very much working on Chapter 8 of Happy Accidents at the moment, although I don't really know when it'll actually be uploaded mind. It'll likely be next month, although if I'm particularly productive, I might manage it by the end of this one. No idea whether anything else'll be released in the meantime, but we'll see.
> 
> Stay safe! :)


End file.
